Tan difícil de encontrar
by SunRedDream
Summary: Ellos han buscado, esperado por ella, luchado por ella... Y ahora la Princesa finalmente los ha encontrado. Todos esperarían que cuando el amor de tu vida llega las cosas caerían en su lugar, pero con todo y el amor eterno, hay algo que no cuadra, algo falta. Habrá que encontrar qué es.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

* * *

Ella había escuchado los rumores, visto las noticias y escuchado el estremecimiento de la Tierra. Estaban aquí, todos ellos estaban aquí.

Finalmente los había encontrado.

La frialdad de los rayos lunares la iluminaban mientras caminaba por la calle, generando luces doradas en su cabello plateado. Una suave briza alborotaba las hebras largas y lacias que colgaban libremente sobre su espalda. Sonrió para sí y un brillo cálido iluminó sus ojos.

-Finalmente-. Suspiró.

De repente un grito surgió a una cuadra de distancia. La rubia giró hacia él con entusiasmo justo cuando un grupo de personas huían con terror en la dirección contraria. Ahora era su oportunidad. Ellos estarían ahí para responder a ese grito. Y ella estaría ahí para reunirse con ellos.

* * *

-¡Mercury!, ¡necesito ese reporte!- Sailor Moon gritó mientras saltaba a un lado para esquivar la explosión de energía. Las Senshis, estaban enfrentando algo que se llamaba a sí mismo Batok. Medía aproximadamente dos metros y medio de altura, con una armadura verde metálico que cubría toda su longitud. Penetrantes ojos amarillos estaban colocados en una cabeza ensangrentada y con cuernos.

Tenía dos armas. La primera que había mostrado a las Senshi cuando habían llegado era un conjunto de lanzas expulsadas desde sus muñecas, las cuales se regeneraban a sí mismas por lo que Batok tenía un arsenal inacabable para lanzarle a sus enemigos. La segunda que en su uso parecía más precisa, era un proyector de energía que disparaba de sus manos.

La Senshi de pelo corto que había sido llamada, se había escondido detrás de un árbol para teclear comandos en su computadora portátil.

-Todos nuestros ataques de energía parecen igualmente, pero ninguno lo lastima demasiado, intentaré encontrar un punto débil con el que acabar con el-.

-¡Por favor hazlo!-. Gritó Jupiter, corriendo al lado de Mars para arremeter contra la espalda de Batok. Con toda la furia que había en ella, burló sus piernas, y dirigió un poderoso y limpio puñetazo a su estómago. -¡Owww!-. Chilló alejándose con su muñeca adolorida de Barlok a quien el golpe no le había hecho efecto.

-¡Patético!-. Gritó con un gruñido. -¡Ahora sean un buen grupo de debiluchas y entreguenme el cristal!-.

-Eso es lo que odio, ¿Por qué tuvieron que enviar a uno que puede formular frases inteligentes?-. Gruñó Venus mientras enviaba un rayo a la cara del Youma. -¡Eso debería callarte!-.

Moon giró para evitar otra lanza y lanzó una mirada suplicante a Tukedo Kamen, quien luchaba a unos metros de distancia. -¿Podrías por favor golpear a este idiota por mi?-. Batió sus pestañas sarcásticamente. -Me encantaría oírlo aullar con la picadura de una de tus rosas-. Moon le guiñó un ojo antes de volverse a encarar a su enemigo.

-Nunca he sido de los que decepcionan a una dama-. Dijo el hombre de la capa sin problemas, lanzando dos rosas, una se atascó en su antebrazo y la otra logró atravesar su ojo.

Soltó un chillido agudo y muy femenino. -¡¿Quién se atrevió a hacer eso?!-. Gritó furioso aunque su voz de trueno no tenía el mismo efecto después de ese afeminado graznido.

-Creo que fui yo. ¿Quieres otra dosis?-. Kamen sonrió con picardía. Oh, siempre era muy divertido jugar con los desahuciados. Volteó a ver a sus chicas y volvió a sonreír con picardía, ya las consideraba _sus chicas_. Se sintió como un hombre con un Harem. Y al mismo tiempo, eran ellas las que tenían todo el poder y hacían todo el trabajo. El solo era lo suficientemente suertudo para tener algunos trucos supernaturales; de otra manera estaría en _la banca_ como cualquier otro hombre del mundo.

Se alegró de que pudiera ayudar, aunque fuera con su pequeña contribución. Las Senshi le daban un propósito, cuando se levantaba en las mañanas, ya no era solo otro aburrido estudiante universitario. Era un héroe; bueno un compañero de apoyo. Pero tenía la oportunidad de pelear al lado de heroínas y hacer un cambio positivo en el mundo. Sus ojos vagaron cariñosamente por las cinco chicas. Cada una era tan única, tan especial. Esperaba que lo supieran.

Sin importar la misión en la que se embarcaran como encontrar a la princesa ,encontrar el cristal; eran ellas las que hacían el trabajo sucio, se levantaban temprano todos los días y se saltaban la cena por lo menos tres veces a la semana.

El cristal era importante, la princesa era importante, el más que nadie lo sabía, pero sinceramente esperaba que ninguna de ellas pensaban que eran más importantes que ellas mismas, pues creía que eran tan invaluables como sus objetivos.

-¿Que piensan chicas?, ¿ha sido un buen chico?, ¿se merece otra ronda?-. Vio a Mars sonreír brillantemente.

-Oh sí, me atrevo a decir que ha sido más que un buen chico. Creo que se merece jugar con fuego-. A veces el sarcasmo era demasiado divertido.

-Después de tí _Mon Ami_-. Batió sus brazos para cederle el paso. Sin más preámbulo, Kamen hizo girar sus dedos para materializar cuatro nuevas rosas, las cuales lanzó con mortal precisión como el fuego de Mars que les seguía el paso.

Aunque dolor le fue infligido, el Youma no se redujo a cenizas. Mercury tecleaba furiosamente unos cuantos códigos más. Su ordenador emitió un pitido impaciente.

-¡Si, lo tengo chicos!-. Salió de su escondite en el árbol para envolverse en la batalla otra vez. -Su espalda baja no tiene el grosor de la armadura corporal alrededor de su cuerpo. ¡Dale ahí!-.

Algunos minutos después seis de ellos se encontraban parados alrededor de un montículo de polvo. -Bueno, eso fue divertido, creo que deberíamos hacer esto otra vez señoritas-. Kamen saludó galantemente tocándose la punta de su sombrero y se volvió para irse, pero fue detenido por una visión etérea. Allí en frente de él se encontraba una joven de apariencia muy familiar, no podía decir exactamente donde la había visto pero sabía que lo había hecho.

-Por favor-. Imploró. -Por favor, no te vayas todavía-.

Paró por curiosidad.

Detrás de él, las Senshi estaban terminando su reporte con Luna y Artemis. Los dos felinos, habían salido de los arbustos cuando la pelea había terminado. Ninguno notó al nuevo visitante avanzar hacia ellos.

-Muy bien-. Concluyó Luna. -Suena como un trabajo bien hecho. Su talento chicas, aumenta cada pelea-.

Jupiter se mofó. -¿Acabo de escuchar un cumplido salir de la boca de Luna?-. La demás Senshi rieron

-Está bien, está bien. Es hora de ir a casa y conseguir algo de cenar antes que sus padres empiecen a preocuparse. Luna rozó la pierna de Moon en dirección para irse a su respectivo hogar.

-¡¿Luna?! ¡Luna! ¿eres tú realmente?-.

El gato negro se giró, notando por primera vez la delgada figura parada junto a Tuxedo Kamen. Saltó al hombro del chico y frotó su cabeza contra su cuello maullando. Ella pretendería ser un gato ordinario hasta que estuviera segura que la extraña podía ser confiada. Kamen rascó su barbilla y ella no tuvo que pretender ronronear ante la muestra de afecto.

La chica de pelo plateado miró con asombro. Sus claros ojos grises azulados estaban abiertos como platos. -Oh-. Canturreó. -¡Sabía que iba a encontrar a las Senshi, pero no sabía que te encontraría a ti!-. Estiró sus brazos y acarició las orejas del gato.

Luna se había tensado ante la mención de las Senshi, pero comenzó a relajarse ante el familiar toque de la chica. Pero cuando dos manos se posaron bajo su vientre e intentaron recogerla, ya no estaba tan relajada. Un violento siseo se escapó de su boca, clavando sus garras sobre las solapas de Kamen para mantenerse firmemente planteada sobre sus hombros.

-¿Luna? ¿Qué pasa?-. Trató de alzarla otra vez pero se encontró con otro siseo.

-¿No te acuerdas de mí? Si lo hicieras, sabrías que yo nunca te haría daño-. Su tono era suave y confundido. Luna no respondió a sus preguntas.

-Puedes confiar en mi-. Dijo honestamente. -¿Por qué no quieres hablar conmigo?-.

La gata miró recelosa la figura ante ella. Era bien sabido que luna raramente confiaba en alguien que no conociera muy, muy bien. Le había tomado seis meses confiar en Tukedo Kamen. El hecho que la chica supiera acerca de las Senshi y su habilidad de hablar era inquietante. Por otro lado había un persistente presentimiento al fondo de su mente que le decía que conocía a la chica.

Abrió la boca para decir algo cuando cuando escuchó a Sailor Moon llamarla suavemente por su nombre. Girando su cabeza, se dió cuenta que todas las Senshi se encontraban paradas justo detrás de Tukedo Kamen.

-Parece que esta chica nos conoce. Pero no tengo memoria de haberla conocido-.

-Así que no me recuerdas-. La extraña sonaba derrotada. -Tu fuiste la consejera de mi madre junto con Artemis-. Ella miró al gato blanco. -Por veinte años, y no te acuerdas de mi-.

Le tomó unos momentos procesar la información, y luego, comenzó a hacer conexiones. La pérdida de memoria que les había afectado a todos era porque pertenecían a sus vidas pasadas, pero a la vez les resultaba tan familiar porque una vez la habían conocido muy bien

Ella era su princesa.

Sus ojos saltaban de sus órbitas, habían peleado casi un año por encontrarla y en su lugar ella los había encontrado a ellos.

Sailor Moon había posado ligeramente su mano en el hombro de Kamen cuando había llamado a Luna, pero ahora caía como una roca a su costado. Su princesa. _Su _princesa.

-Eres… ¡Eres tu!-. Moon se adelantó y pasó su mano por la frente de la chica. El movimiento hizo al lado el flequillo revelando el signo de media luna que brillaba ante la declaración-

-¡Nuestra princesa!, ¡Eres realmente tú!-. En su entusiasta forma de ser, Moon se adelantó y abrazó a la chica fuertemente.

-¡Oh!, ¡Te hemos buscado por todas partes!-.

La chica la apartó cortésmente. - Lamento decir que no recuerdo una Senshi de la Luna. Pero sin embargo, recuerdo ¡a todas ustedes!-. Se dio la vuelta entusiasmada para ser recibida por el resto de las Senshi, los gatos y Tukedo Kamen. Moon fue fácilmente olvidada. Ella dio un paso atrás mientras todos formaban un círculo en torno a la recién llegada.

Así que así es como iba a ser.

Suspiró.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

Su nombre era Princesa Illesande. Isabella en el presente. Belle como diminutivo.

Ella era hermosa. De la altura de Sailor Moon, con ojos almendrados y un río de pelo plateado que le llegaba a los muslos. Era elegante, de habla culta, con gráciles movimientos, autoritaria, una líder nata.

Ella era la princesa.

Ella era _la _princesa, y cuanto antes se lo metiera en su cabeza mejor. La primera vez que escuchó la revelación de Sailor Moon, no lo creyó.

Si, parecía familiar, pero no del tipo _he-estado-en-tus-sueños-desde-que-tienes-memoria. _Su cabello no era tan dorado y sus ojos no tan azules como lo había esperado. No tenía la misma calidez como la chica en su subconsiente.

_Deja de pelear._ Se dijo a sí mismo

Tal vez no era lo que estaba esperando porque había dejado de esperarla, después de pasar casi un año peleando contra el enemigo junto a las Senshi, junto a Sailor Moon.

Durante este tiempo dejó desvanecer la esperanza de encontrar a la princesa de sus sueños, dejando en su lugar que sus sentimientos por Sailor Moon crecieran y prosperaran, pues físicamente no había ninguna princesa en el camino que evitara intentar algo con la heroína, así que ¿por qué no?.

Había empezado a quedarse después de las batallas, sin huir. Saltando a las batallas en vez de esperar el momento preciso en que Sailor Moon lo necesitara. Lentamente las otras Senshi comenzaron a confiar en él por su trato cada vez menos distante; ahora lo veían como otro camarada, no como a un extraño.

Ser bienvenido en el grupo de las Senshi le tomó tiempo y práctica, pero no le importaba. Lo hizo por Sailor Moon, pues sabía que era importante para ella que las otras Senshi lo reconocieran como uno más del grupo y por eso era importante para él también. Y diablos, si eso significaba que iba a ser capaz de pasar más que unos segundos parado junto a ella.

Pero ahora la princesa había llegado.

Mamoru negó con la cabeza. Se sentía desgarrado. Por un lado había llegado a importarle Sailor Moon, y por el otro, estaba la princesa a la que había esperado toda su vida. Su propósito en la vida era encontrar a Isabella, era el centro de toda su existencia y el trasfondo de la mayoría de sus decisiones, ¿Cómo podría olvidarse de ella en lugar de su alegre rubia?.

_No podía._ Decidió solemnemente.

* * *

La discusión giró en torno a donde se quedaría. En esta vida, sus padres habían muerto, lo cual no la molestaba, pues recordaba muy bien a su familia en el Milenio de Plata. El gobierno la cogió, tomando su custodia y educación en orfanatos y hogares de acogida, hasta que cumplió dieciséis y pudo solicitar su emancipación.

Pasó toda su vida tratando recordando su pasado y tratando contactar contactar con las Senshi y conocidos de su vida pasada. El último año, se la había pasado viajando de país en país, de ciudad en ciudad, para encontrar finalmente a su corte en Tokyo.

No fue difícil localizarlos una vez entrado a Japón, pues casi todos los días, había noticias acerca de ellos y sus hazañas en casi todo el país.

Eventualmente se decidió, después que que la impresión de su presencia se calmara que vivir con Makoto sería probablemente la mejor opción, pues a Makoto no le importaba convertir su apartamento de una habitación en uno doble para acomodar a su princesa.

El siguiente paso sería establecer su educación. Belle se enlistaría en la preparatoria Juuban para reunirse con el resto de las chicas el día siguiente, al destransformarse y mostrarle su verdadera forma, se aseguraron de que no hubiera confusión alguna.

* * *

Álgebra, escritura creativa, inglés, arte, química, historia y educación física. Esas eran sus clases. Compartía las primeras dos con Usagi y Ami, después estaba sola hasta química donde se reunía con Minako, historia con Makoto para finalizar tomando todas juntas Educación física.

Ese día les tocaba jugar Volleyball, en donde Minako no necesitaba incitación para alardear su talento en el deporte. De hecho como era bien sabido que pertenecía a la selección de la escuela, los del equipo contrario en la clase, se dieron por vencidos aún antes que empezara el juego. A Belle, le encantaba descubrir cosas así acerca de sus Senshi. Aunque sabía todo de ellas en sus vidas pasadas, no tenía idea de sus gustos, talentos y habilidades en el presente y estaba determinada a conocer todo lo humanamente posible de ellas.

De la misma forma, las Senshi estaban igual de interesadas en saber más acerca del Milenio de Plata.

Belle sonrió, era extraño que ella tuviera casi todas sus memorias de su vida pasada y ellas no. Por lo que estaba recia a confesarles que de hecho tenía bastantes agujeros en sus recuerdos porque las chicas estaban muy entusiasmadas en que les contara todo lo que ella sabía. Incluso cuando se las arregló para decírselos, no las pudo disuadir de ningún modo, emocionadas de que aún no había pregunta que ella no tuviera respuesta. Bueno, eso no es del todo cierto, había una a la que no había sabido cómo responder.

"¿Quién era Usagi?"

Las otras asumieron, ya que Belle no había sabido la respuesta y ella sabía casi todo acerca de su pasado, que probablemente Usagi había sido una plebeya, pues la princesa no la conocía. A Luna, se le ocurrió la teoría que cuando rencarnaron, Sailor Moon fue creada como un reemplazo hasta que la princesa reclamara su posición como líder. Era eso, o tal vez la reina supo que otra Senshi sería necesaria para pelear contra las fuerzas del mal en el futuro y se aseguró de crear una antes de morir. El veredicto seguía rondando acerca de qué teoría era la correcta.

Belle miró a la rubia. La chica la inquietaba. Cada vez que estaba cerca de ella o la miraba, un extraño escalofrío le recorría la espina dorsal. No podía explicarlo, y como no era una gran fan de lo inexplicable, decidió poner la mayor distancia posible entre ella y Usagi; física y emocionalmente.

* * *

Se sentía como uno de esos juegos en que los niños juegan a estar infectados. ¡La peste, aquí!, ¡ella tiene la peste!, ¡Que alguien ponga en cuarentena al contaminado!. Por alguna razón, Belle no se aventuraba a estar a menos de tres metros de ella, y en consecuencia las otras embelesadas Senshi, se quedaban igual de lejos.

Usagi arrugó su frente.

La escuela había transcurrido usualmente, bueno excepto por el ello que se las arregló de no conseguir quedarse en detención. Había dormido como un tronco la noche anterior, y como la batalla había sido en la tarde, no estuvo tan cansada para levantarse y llegar a la escuela a tiempo. Por supuesto, esto no la detuvo para para esperar hasta el último segundo y correr apresurada a clase, por lo que ahora estaba paseando con sus amigas y princesa. Destinación: Crown Arcade.

Mientras las chicas caminaban en frente de ella, dejó que una sonrisa fugaz cruzara por su rostro. Un poco de Sailor V, era lo único que necesitaba para aliviar el estrés.

Alguien la pinchó por detrás. Las otras chicas no lo notaron y siguieron caminando al paraíso de Motoki sin su líder.

-¿Cómo te va Odango?-. Usagi giró con una réplica lista en la punta de su lengua, pero el insulto nunca llegó. Contrariada, no pudo más que emitir unos cuantos tartamudeos y gruñidos mientras miraba a su némesis. Su cuerpo flaqueó en derrota, el estrés de su vida, ahora estaba afectando sus rituales diarios. Hizo un mohín.

En lugar de encontrarse con uno de los incansables insultos del hombre en frente de ella, el silencio reinó en el aire, y ella volvió a meterse en su papel seco e irritado.

-¿Qué?, ¿te comieron la lengua _Mamoru_-_baka_?-. Dijo con sarcasmo.

Sin advertencia y de la nada el supuesto archienemigo de Usagi tomó firmemente su barbilla. Había una mirada en sus ojos que tomó a la chica con la guardia baja, casi podía jurar que era preocupación.

-¿Qué te pasó Odango?-.

Una de sus cejas se alzó en confusión. -¿Qué me pasa?, No me pasa nada-.

-Entonces ¿qué está mal?-. Él insistió.

Usagi alzó sus brazos en exasperación casi graciosamente, o no tanto, pues Mamoru seguía sosteniendo su barbilla.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-. Le exigió.

Sus ojos azules se estrecharon incisivamente. -¿Qué te sucedió?-. Le exigió de vuelta

-¡No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando!-. Explotó ella. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese tipo? por lo menos estaba delirando, estaba segura. De todas maneras, ¿Desde cuándo le importaba?. No había nada malo con ella, todo iba perfectamente bi…

Usagi se paralizó como una piedra. La yema del pulgar de Mamoru se había deslizado a un punto muy cerca de donde la línea de su mandíbula se encontraba con el lóbulo de su oreja. Le había limpiado un rastro de lágrima de su rostro.

-Estoy hablando de esto-. Murmuró.

* * *

-Vas a amar los batidos de este lugar Belle. ¡Son los mejores de la ciudad!-. Exclamó Minako. Como siempre, las chicas estaban sentadas en uno de los gabinetes a la espera de que Motoki pasara a tomar su orden. Rei que ya las estaba esperando, revolvía sus patatas fritas.

Unos cuantos jóvenes estudiantes en la esquina miraban a la princesa con cierto brillo en su mirada, causando que Makoto les dirigiera su tan bien practicada mirada mortal; inmediatamente se voltearon encontrando de repente particularmente interesante el videojuego junto a ellos.

El dueño, o hijo del dueño del salón de videojuegos y café vio esto y rió mientras se acercaba a las chicas.

-¿Qué les puedo servir hoy señoritas?-. Dijo mientras sacaba pluma y libreta.

Ami sonrió cortésmente al joven orden mientras ordenaba. Una vez que todas le dijeron lo que iban a querer, gesticuló para presentarle a la recién llegada. -Motoki-san, me gustaría presentarte a Isabella. Es nueva en la ciudad-.

El rubio sonrió y se inclinó cortésmente a modo de saludo. -Gusto en conocerte, me estaba preguntando quién era el nuevo objeto de atracción-. Le guiñó un ojo.

-Estas cuatro aquí, por lo regular atraen toda la atención masculina, pero cuando entraste con ellas aquí hoy, no creo que haya habido un solo hombre que no haya babeado-.

Isabella se ruborizó encantadoramente. -Es usted muy amable señor-.

Una vez que Motoki se retiró para traer su pedido, Makoto le dio un codazo en el costado. -Ahora sabes la verdadera razón por la que Minako piensa que los batidos de este lugar son los mejore, así ella puede tomárselos mientras lo mira a él-. Finalizó con una risa.

-No soy la única-. La fulminó Minako. -Creo que tengo la autoridad para decir que sueñas despierta con él en clase-.

-¡No es cierto!-. Replicó sonrojada. Las dos chicas no tardaron en meterse en una pelea verbal encarnizada.

Rei y Ami, se inclinaron hacia su princesa para alejarse de la saliva voladora de las dos jóvenes gritonas. Simultáneamente, susurraban cerca del oído de Belle. -No otra vez-.

La monarca rió afectuosamente, algo que se había descubierto haciendo frecuentemente los últimos dos días. Sus Senshi eran tan divertidas en esta vida, pensó.

Varias memorias de ellas cruzaron por su mente, nunca habían sido tan cercanas como ahora. Algo más llamó su atención además de los sucesos de hacían mil años, una niebla se posó sobre ella antes que pudiera determinar qué estaba ocultando en el tiempo. Sacudió su cabeza sin poderse quitar la sensación, lo cual la irritaba en gran medida.

Cuando sus ojos se enfocaron en dirección de las puertas mecánicas del establecimiento, todo en ella de repente entró en un estado de alerta. Las otras miembros del grupo también voltearon a ver lo que la había hecho inhalar ásperamente.

Una sonrisa poco profunda se instaló en su rostro. Mientras caminaba hacia las puertas, no se dio cuenta de las miradas sorprendidas que dejaba a su paso.

Como casi nunca sucedía, los ojos de Ami estaban llenos de confusión en vez de comprensión, su boca se abría y cerraba torpemente como un pez fuera del agua. Makoto y Minako se habían congelado a mitad de su pelea, entrando en estados similares de incredulidad. Rei parecía estar a punto de desmayarse con su cabeza inclinada peligrosamente hacia la mesa.

Por todos los medios y propósitos, parecía que Chiba Mamoru, estaba a punto de besar a su auto-procalamada némesis Tsukino Usagi.

* * *

Segiramente, si hubieran tenido unos momentos más a solas, Mamoru y Usagi se hubieran dejado llevar por sus instintos primarios y la atracción los hubiera guiado a un beso. La tierra se habría estremecido, los ángeles del cielo cantado y el Universo hubiera cobrado sentido de repente para los científicos que lo estudiaban.

Pero no les fueron otrogados esos momentos extra, los interrumpieron.

Una chica se había apoderado del brazo de Mamoru, mientras lanzaba el suyo alrededor de su cuello. El impulso del movimiento, lo hizo tambalear hacia atrás, alejandolo de la rubia. Inicialmente, no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, hasta que se cruzó en su vista y la mano de que Usagi había deslizado sobre su cintura se tensó.

El significado de ese gesto, se perdió entre las millones de palabras que Belle le lanzaba.

-¡Alto ahí!, ¡Alto!-. Gritó a la defensiva, mientras sus brazos la alejaban. -¿Quién diablos eres tu y que tanto estás diciendo?-.

Una cabeza plateada se separó de su pecho. La primera cosa que registró su mente es que usaba su cabello en el mismo estilo que Usagi. La cosa plateada le frunció el ceño. -¡Soy Belle!-. Aunque no reconocía el nombre, reconoció el débil resplandor que envolvía su persona.

-¡¿Princesa?!-.

Ella volvió a fruncir el ceño. -Si, ¿Sabes?, no es muy agradable que todos continuen actuando como si no me conocieran-. Murmuró a oidos sordos. Mamoru alcanzó y apretó una de las bolas en la parte superior de su cabeza.

-Ahora tengo dos Odango Atamas-. Le guiñó un ojo a Usagi antes de notar su intranquilidad.

-¡Disculpa!-. Woops, había hecho enojar a la cosa plateada otra vez. -Es muy descortés de tu parte insultarme de esa manera, ¡y sobre el peinado real no menos!-.

La segunda exclamación hizo al enmascarado enarcar una ceja. -¿Peinado Real?-. Su mirada voló hacia Usagi. -¿Es lo que estabas tratando de hacer todo este tiempo? ¿intentar verte como la realeza?-.

A Usagi no le dio tiempo de defenderse o sentirse ofendida antes que las Senshi llegaran corriendo como un rebaño de la sala de juegos. Todas parecían aliviadas de escuchar el insulto de Mamoru, aunque ella no tenía idea por qué.

-¡Belle!. ¿cuál es el significado de esto?-. Gritó Rei. -¿Conoces a Mamoru?-. La pregunta hizo que todos voltearan a ver a Belle.

La atención era un poco desconcertante para ella. -Por supuesto que lo conozco-. Sus cejas alzándose dudosas eran aún más desconcertantes. -Él es Endymion-. Como nadie respondió a la declaración, continuó. -¿Me están diciendo que nadie sabe quién es Endymion?-.

-Lo siento princesa, pero no-. Respondió Mamoru.

Todos, a excepción de Belle, concentraron su atención en el joven. Con su infame temperamento impulsivo, Rei fue la primera en bramar. -¿Cómo sabes acerca de la princesa?-.

Mamoru, dándose cuenta de su error trató de rectificar. -Bueno, ummm… verás…-.

El ambiente se tornó incómodo hasta que Belle saltó en su defensa sin darse cuenta. -¿Por qué no iba a conocerme?, ¡es Endy!-. Mientras tanto, deslizó protectivamente su brazo con el del hombre.

Varios ojos se abrieron con miedo. Makoto fue la primera en apartar rápidamente a la princesa de Mamoru. Vehementemente susurró en su oreja. -No debes ser tan confiada con todos los que te hablen, nadie sabe que somos las Sailor Senshi y nos gustaría mantenerlo en secreto-.

-Pero Endy ya sabe quienes son ustedes, estaban peleando con él anoche. Tengo que reconocer que no adiviné quién era por su máscara, pero todo es tan claro ahora-.

Makoto comenzó a tartamudear sin sentido. Las otras chicas llamaron su nombre preocupadas. Miraron como levantó su dedo para señalar a Mamoru. Su boca no se movía lo suficiente para decirles lo que la había asustado tanto-.

Belle estaba demasiado confundida. Puso una mano sobre el brazo de la Senshi, luego hablando suficientemente alto para que todos la pudieran escuchar, preguntó. -¿Me están diciendo que a pesar de que noche tras noche peleando juntos no saben que Endy es Tukedo Kamen y que él no sabe que ustedes son las Sailor Senshi?-.

Momentáneamente el tiempo se detuvo para las aturdidas personas en la acera.


End file.
